


Can A Human Love A Demon?

by Homestuck_dork (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Homestuck_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes for a nice walk though the morning forest, taking in the frosty surroundings and the general beauty. He stumbles across an old friend, and they have a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can A Human Love A Demon?

Dipper walked through the forest, taking in the cold air from the frosty spring morning. The shadows from the surrounding trees cast soft shadows and warm light onto the dew collected on the grass. His footsteps echoed through the forest, following a dirt trail to the place he always visited. There he was. A familiar figure made of stone sat lodged into the cold, wet dirt. Dipper kneeled down, the wet grass tickling his knees. "Hey, Bill. Uh, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, his voice sounding more mature and kind. It had been a few years since everything happened. Dipper hated to admit it, but he missed the little dream demon triangle. No more adventure or mysteries to solve. Dipper didn't have many friends either, since Wendy had moved away for college and Stanford was usually always busy with something. Dipper was left alone to him and his thoughts, seemingly echoing loudly. His blue eyes drifted over the statue, examining all the little cracks and chips and imperfections in the carving. He mostly focused on the eye, the big eye right in the center of the statue. Something about it was just so calming and relaxing to the brunette. 

Bill, Bill, Bill. That's all he could think about. The yellow triangle who tried to take over, who gave him nightmares for an entire half a year, who is the most evil creature he'd ever seen or heard of. The powerful dream demon who had the power to take over his mind, and did. And he was doing it again. But, in a different way this time. No possessing or turning him into a human puppet. This time Bill was occupying the 16 year old's thoughts. And Dipper was occupying Bill's thoughts. Bill had to find a way to get back to the way he was before, but he would have to do it a little differently this time. A human was that difference. Bill had designed a human form for himself to take, so he could maybe give Dipper a little surprise. But not yet. It wasn't time yet, but it definitely would be very, very soon. Bill knew it. He knew everything, and he'd been planning it for a long time. 

And he only had to wait until the very next morning, when Dipper would walk down that very same path, to the very same clearing. He would kneel down to the very same spot, to the very same statue. Then he would say a few words, stay for a few moments, then turn around and leave. Bill knew exactly what he was going to do, and it would work. 

And Dipper did exactly that. Bill took that golden opportunity to use his power to knock over the statue as soon as Dipper stood up, which caused him to jump back and fall down. "Woah..." He said in awe and fear, his heart racing. What was happening? Thoughts raced through his mind, his breathing sped up as blue smoke started to emit from the cracks in the stone. 

The demon's laugh echoed through the forest.


End file.
